An AC to DC converter often includes an active PFC circuit to provide a DC voltage to the DC to DC Converter stage of an AC to DC converter and to condition the input current drawn from the AC input. Typically, an active PFC controls the input current drawn from the AC input so that the current waveform is proportional to and substantially in-phase with the AC input voltage waveform, typically a sine wave. The typical PFC circuit may include an input inductor often referred to as a PFC inductor, an output diode and an output capacitor. A main power switch is also included to regulate an output voltage that is provided across the output capacitor. The main power switch may regulate the output voltage by facilitating the discharge of energy from the input inductor, through the output diode and across the output capacitor.